Asgard High
by Mitsukai Tennoh
Summary: Let's take the great gods & goddesses of "Thor", plant their feet firmly on Earth among all of us mere mortals, & send them to high school. What could possibly ensue?  Thor/Jane; eventual Thor/Loki
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: (Yes I completely forgot this the first time. Lol) I own NONE of the characters. Everything else I made up: plot, school... Oh! Take that back. I do own a few characters: Aarin, Loki's best friend in this story, is of my own creation. Her and any of her family are mine. I did make them. The rest though are Marvel's. Please do not sue. I'm just a broke college student. I have nothing. Lol

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asgard High<strong>_

Loki sat in the scorching sun, sketchpad in his lap and hands fluttering over the page, while he waited for his already-late father. It didn't really bother the dark-haired, pale-skinned junior though. It just gave him more time to be free, to draw, read, and write to his heart's content. His closest friends were already heading home, if they weren't already there—Green Valley, Tennessee wasn't exactly the biggest place in the world—which meant he was alone to fight the elements of a fast-coming summer. Again, it provided him the time alone he adored so much, but it also gave him too much time to think of the heavy pit that resided in his stomach.

Loki pulled his greyed fingers away from the smudging they'd been applying to the picture just a few seconds before and sighed. He'd done it again. Right there on the page laid out across his ridiculously long legs was a gorgeous young man with golden locks to his shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and rippling muscles. The man was dressed in gold armor and a red cape and held a hammer tight in his grip. Thunder flashed around him but none of it struck the "god"—because that was exactly what the man had to be; he was to astounding to be human—or the petite young thing behind him. The beautiful lad that stood behind this beast of a man was half-hidden behind him and had his back turned to the "god" while he looked over his shoulder and up into the face of golden-haired man. He was light complected with dark hair slicked back, green pools that seemed to never end for eyes, and a sweet smile. Despite the kindness in his eyes, or the smile on his face, his outfit was of the Slytherin influence as Loki's closest and best friend, Aarin, had pointed out just before she'd kissed Loki's cheek and slid into her 1996 Toyota Camry, driving away. Then, the picture had just been the young man in the silver armor and the green cape. Loki wasn't sure when the other guy had come into the picture but he knew why. With another sigh, Loki looked up and over to his right. Just a few feet away, on a field that looked like it had been ransacked by wild animals, Loki's "god" was amongst his friends as he pushed his way across the field and through every defense the opposing team set up. Thor Odinson. Green Valley's greatest football player ever. The number one quarterback in Tennessee. And Loki's biggest crush since his first year at Asgard High School, their freshmen year…

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this. It's my first EVER Thor fic, and I'm going completely off the movie because I suck and haven't read the comics yet so please don't throttle me comic lovers. -hides behind laptop- Lol. I plan to change this though soon. The LokiThor coupling deserves more attention. :P Lol


	2. Chapter 1: Just the Start

Okay. I am SO SORRY this took so long. I honestly had no idea where I wanted to go so I just started typing and then I hit a huge brick wall labeled WRITER"S BLOCK! It sucked. Seriously. So I'm really sorry. Also, I give you fair warning: I was watching High School Musical with my little cousins when I wrote this and it's now 9:13 where I'm at so please don't be to mean about grammar and plot. I promise I'm not basing this off of HSM; it just helped me get started. I hope I'm forgiven and that you enjoy. Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The plot is HSM's with a few twists, the characters are marvel's, and the song belongs to HSM too. Please do not sue. I have nothing to take. Thank you. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Summer of 2011: July 4th

"Loki, you're still in here reading that book? What about the teen party we talked about?"

"But, Mo—"

"No. No but's, young man. I've laid your best clothes out for you. Now come on." The young woman with the long black curls and pretty pale skin snagged the book from her son's hands, who rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, allowing his mother to drag him away from his comfortable corner in the hotel lobby to his room in suite 304.

~*3*~

"Charge it, Thor! Come on! Push through! Push through!"

"Boys, really! Did we come all the way to the mountains just so you could play _more_ football?"

Odin and his son turned to look at the beautiful woman as if she'd grown a second head and, together, they answered, "Yeah."

Frigga could only shake her head, and Odin took that as his cue to step forward, "Frigga, dear, the big game is coming on and fast. I just want to make sure Thor's ready."

"One more, Ma. One more. Please!" Thor practically begged.

Frigga sighed, "But what about the kids' party, Thor?"

"Kids?" Thor scrunched up his nose, and Frigga could only roll her eyes and correct herself, "Fine. Teen. Now come on."

"Ma! Just one more!" Thor pleaded again.

Frigga threw her hands up in defeat, and Thor tossed her his trademark, earth-shattering grin. She couldn't help but to smile back. Thor held to his deal and, after one more run-through, raced his father up the stairs to their suite, 315.

~*3*~

It was loud. Music was blaring, people were yelling, and all Loki wanted to do was return to his cool and comfortable corner in the lobby. The air in this spacious room crammed with people was stifling and the noise was giving the petite teen a throbbing headache. As he passed a group of guys much younger than him though, he couldn't help but to laugh when one of them tipped his overly large cowboy hat him and called out a "Howdy" drenched in clearly fake southern accent. He rolled his eyes, but a smile was permanently stretched across his thin face as he found a seat and opened his book to where he'd left off earlier.

Across the room, Thor was laughing it up with a group he'd run into on the way to the party. He joked about classes, talked about sports, and boasted about his quarterback status for Green Valley High. The first freshmen to snag the role, and to top it off, he'd gained it without help from his dad, the coach. He was kind of glad now that his mom had demanded he go, but most of him still wanted to be back in that gym, running plays.

Neither boy were paying any attention to what was happening on the small stage set up in the middle of the room. Well not until they were blinded by a ridiculous spotlight that was thrown into their faces. Loki nearly tripped over himself as the guy with the ridiculous hat and his friends started pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards the center of the room. His book was completely forgotten when he was shoved up on the stage, coming face to face with a man that kept insisting he couldn't sing… Wait! Sing? He didn't sign up to sing! There was a hand in his shoulder, and Loki had to control his reflex to take a swing at impudent man that dared to touch him.

"You'll think me for this some day… Maybe." The stage host shot Loki a wink and Thor a smirk before jumping off the stage. The music started, and Loki knew there was no escape. He turned to his microphone with a huff and crossed his arms. Next to him, Thor did the same with a roll of his eyes, opening his mouth when words appeared on his screen.

"Living in my own world," A quick glance at his partner reveals a slight surprise. It seems the young man can't keep himself from looking at Thor. This brings a smirk to his lips, and he turns his eyes back to the karaoke t.v., "didn't understand… that anything could happen… when you take a chance." Thor flashed his duet partner a bright grin, but the young man only rolled his eyes. A little disappointed, Thor turned to leave.

Loki surprised himself when he leaned towards the mic, "I never believed in… what I couldn't see…"

Thor turned, that brilliant grin back in place, and hurried to his mic, "Oh…"

Loki chuckled silently at the sudden improvisation, "I never opened my heart… To all the possibilities…"

With smiles on their faces, Loki reached his small hands up to grip his mic while Thor grabbed his own with one of his bigger hands. "I know…"

"That something has changed…," Loki sang.

"Never felt this way…"

Thor stepped up to his mic., "And right here tonight…"

"This could be the start of something new."

"It feels so right," Loki laughed when Thor tilted his stand toward him, singing to him, "to be here with you, oh. And now… Lookin in your eyes…"

"I feel in my heart….," Green eyes locked with blue, and Thor smiled, "Feel in my heart…"

"The start of something new…"

"Ohhh, yeah…" Another improvisation, and Loki rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Now who'd of ever thought that…um," Thor wasn't even looking at the little t.v. anymore. He was making it all up as he went.

Loki decided to play along this time. "We'd both be here tonight… yeah…"

Thor gave the young man a wink, "Oh… Yeah."

Loki pointed to the screen, laughing when Thor came in a second late, "The world looks so much brighter…"

"Brighter, brighter," Thor tried to amend.

Loki giggled, "With you by my side…"

Thor decided to throw a little more spice into the show. Unclipping his mic, he turned to Loki and started advancing on him, "By my side…"

Feeling unusually confidant with himself, Loki stood his ground as they both sang, "I know… That something has changed. Never felt this way."

"I know it for real…" Thor flashed Loki a smile, took his hand, and spun him around causing the teen to laugh and nearly miss his cue. He swatted Thor's arm playfully.

"This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you…oh…And now, lookin in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new…"

Thor took Loki's hand again, pulling him closer to the front of the stage. "I never knew that it could happen 'til it happened to me. Ohhhh, yeah…"

Neither boy realized that their hands were still connected; they just kept singing, "I didn't know it before—"

"But now it's easy to see! Ohhhh… Yeah!" Loki nearly blew Thor off the stage with his gorgeous voice and apparently the audience agreed because as the final note rung, they erupted into applause. Loki immediately ducked his head, but Thor was having none of that. He dropped Loki's hand only to reach up and wrap his fingers around the boy's chin. "It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you…yeah…"

It took a little coaxing, but Loki's voice steadily grew back to its original volume, "And now lookin' in your eyes. I feel in my heart…"

Thor smiled, "That it's the start of something new. It feels so right…"

It seemed to be Loki's turn to add some flare. With a smirk, he added, "So right…"

Thor smirked back, taking Loki's hand in his and spinning him again. The young man in green laughed, "To be here with you… Yeah…"

"And now. Lookin' in your eyes…" Loki stopped spinning and came crashing against Thor. They both laughed, the adrenaline masking the electricity pulsing through them. "I feel in my heart…"

"I feel in my heart…," Thor mumbled.

"The start of something new…,"

"The start of something…," Loki sang softly.

Thor smiled, "…new…"

Loki shot him a smile back only to have the moment ruined by ridiculously loud applause and hollering. They bowed. They waved. And then Thor took Loki's hand, and, with one final bow together, lead him off stage and out onto the balcony.

Pushing through the glass doors that lead to one of the many balconies this hotel held, Thor laughed, "That was amazing!"

Loki couldn't help to laugh himself. Something about this man was just so easy to relax around. "It was. You have a great voice."

Thor snorted. "Yeah right. I surprised myself in there."

Loki giggled again, taking the can offered to him. He hadn't noticed when Thor had obtained them or from where—probably from one of the thousands of coolers littering the balcony—but Thor had a coke for himself and Loki now held his. "Come now. You were wonderful. You have to have been in other shows with a voice like that."

Thor blushed at the compliment, but shook his head, "Oh yeah. My shower concerts are grand!"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"What about you!" Thor dove for the split-second silence and used it as his opportunity to steer the conversation away from him. "You have a beautiful voice!"

Loki's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, "Oh no! My solo career ended long ago."

Thor gave him a questioning look, and Loki sighed, "Mother pushed me into singing for my elementary school's choir. At my audition, I fainted. One moment I was looking at my parents and the teachers and the next I was looking at the ceiling."

Thor really tried to but he couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. Loki smacked his arm. "Sorry. Sorry." He rambled in an attempt to mend the situation. Loki only chuckled behind his hand.

"Oh!" Thor jumped, turning to Loki and stretching his hand towards the young man, "My name's Thor, by the way. Thor Rogers."

Loki took the hand offered to him, "Now that's ironic. My name is Loki. Loki Vincent."

"How's that ironic…?" Thor asked, seriously confused. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nevermind… Oh no! What time is it?"

Thor pulls his cell out of his pocket, "10:47. Why?"

"I was suppose to meet my Father and Mother at 10:30. I completely forgot. I have to go. I'm so sorry." Loki was turning to leave when Thor caught his wrist.

"Wait. I'd like to talk to you again. Trade numbers?"

Loki smiled, digging out his own phone, "Alright." He handed the sleek, emerald green Blackberry to Thor in exchange for the bigger man's crimson Razor. Once numbers were exchanged, Loki gave a final farewell before darting off. Thor watched him until he vanished into the crowd.

"Loki…" He sighed.

* * *

><p>-hides from any thrown food- See the purple button. Please click it and don't flame me to bad. For those of you who leave nice reviews, FREE VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Lol<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Just a Dream?

I've actually had this written up for awhile; I just couldn't get around to typing it up. Sorry...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Loki had learned that same night at dinner that he was being transferred. Again. Because of his dad's stupid job. He'd never stayed in one place more than two years, maybe three if he got lucky, and after awhile that got really annoying. But this time, Laufey Vincent had promised they would stay, at least, until Loki graduated. Almost four years later, and the old man had held up to his word. Hence why Loki was _still_ sitting on the benches outside the school building when the man in his drawing came barreling out the front doors with his football buddies in tow.

Loki smiled and waved when Thor hollered at him. That was as far as their contact went though. That was as far as it ever went. A bellowed hello from Thor and a smile and wave from Loki. In the beginning, when Thor had first found out that Loki would be moving to his stomping grounds of all fourteen years of his life, he'd seemed ecstatic, and Loki was more than happy to play along. After all, this was the first school he'd had a friend before he got there. Thor had shown him around and spent the first week helping Loki find his classes. Then it had happened.

As Loki settled into his classes and routine, Thor began to focus more and more on his football. They just drifted apart. It wasn't really surprising considering the "Status Quo", as Aarin put it.

"We're the freaks, Loki. The ridiculously smart, eccentric students," She had said, "Of course Thor and you don't hang out much. He's the star quarterback, Green Valley's own golden boy, and you… Well, you're gay."

Loki had huffed then, crossing his long arms over his darkly clad chest, "Thor doesn't have a problem with my sexual preference. He told me when I admitted it to him."

"He may not, but the 'Status Quo' does."

Loki had rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms only to put his hands on his hips, and told his best friend of two whole months, in no certain words, that she was absolutely crazy. Aarin had only laughed, thanked him, and stuck to him like glue for the next three years. Now, as he watched Thor laugh with his friends, he wished, more than anything, that his best friend were still here, criticizing his drawing and making fun of Thor's friends behind their backs. She never made fun of Thor—Loki wouldn't allow it—but her jokes about his team always had Loki grabbing his sides and fighting back tears of mirth. The young man never realized he'd dazed out until a yell ripped him from his reverie.

"Hey! Come on!"

When his eyes focused on the rusty 1997 Ford Truck, a brilliant smile lit up his face. "He—"

"Thor!" Sif yelled again. Typical, Loki thought. Sif Ulrick might have three classes with Loki and may even talk to him in the hallways, but at the moment, she hadn't even noticed his existence. No one did where Thor was concerned. As Loki dropped his chin into his hand, he couldn't help but to wonder why he loved Thor so much when everything about the man made his skin crawl with jealously and loathing…

Thor barked out a laugh, and Loki remembered just why he adored the man as he did. When Thor laughed, when he smiled, the world lit up with a light far more brilliant than the sun. Loki was so wrapped up in his head that he never heard the golden boy's reply.

""I drove you wench!" Thor yelled, laughing some more when Sif flipped him off with a good-natured laugh of her own. Just then, the front doors burst open and a tiny brunette bolted out into the cool fall air with her boyfriend, Fandral, hot on her heels. They raced towards the old truck, Darcy beating Fandral by a mile and hopping into the front seat.

"Crap!" Fandral yelled but a smile played at his lips. Everyone else was outright laughing. Even Loki cracked a smile. He knew Darcy from marching band. The little pixie could be quick when she wanted; sprinting from the back of a football field to the front in only sixteen marching steps and with a flag pole in hand proved that.

"Looks like your riding in the bed, Fan!" Sif called, laughing, "Anyone else need a ride!"

And, of course, Darcy chose this time to catch sight of the young, dark-haired man sitting on the bench by himself, "Loki!"

"Darcy!" He called, his lips curling up into a beautiful smile, "Hey!"

"Come on, Loki!"

Loki was about to smile and politely decline, but Thor beat him to it.

"Your sister has enough in her car, Baby Girl! I'll take him home!"

Loki could only stare, frozen in shock, as the small girl thanked the star of Green Valley, turned to give the Trickster a quick—and extremely obvious—wink, and then ride off with her sister and about half of the football team. The other half of the team was loading up their cars with their equipment and respective carpool mates. That meant…

Loki grabbed his black, silver, and green, Harry Potter themed messenger bag, shoved his pencil into its pouch and his sketchpad into its slot, and slung the strap—lined with a variety of buttons—over his head. As it settled on his shoulder, he pushed himself. A little ways off, Thor was bidding his last farewell with a guffawed laugh and rough high-five. Loki was ready and waiting when he waltzed over.

"Hey, Man," Thor clapped a heavy hand down on Loki's shoulder, and the boy winced. Thor never noticed, "Long time; no see. How ya been holdin' up?"

Loki rubbed his (surely) bruised shoulder. "I've been doing as well as expected."

Thor gave him a quizzical look, and Loki chuckled, "I'm doing well, Thor."

Though Loki hid them well, Thor could still hear the clipped tones, "You don't sound very well…"

The laughter was gone from Loki's eyes within a split second, replaced with weariness and bitter cold, "Nothing for you to worry yourself with, Thor."

A frown creased the quarterback's forehead, "Loki…"

"Thor, just stop. I'm fine," Loki sighed. He really did not want to have this conversation in front of the school building and with Thor no less. He just wanted to go home… Even though the only thing that waited at home for him was—

"I'm sorry," Thor grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "Guess I'm just worried 'bout you."

Loki couldn't help but to smile at that. He turned that smile on Thor, and the young man had to bate off a gasp. That smile seemed to melt the ice in Loki's eyes and light up his thin face. The clipped tones and bitterness were gone. Instead, there was something softer, sweeter, about the young man standing in front of Thor. He almost seemed like the Loki Thor had met all those years ago who was most definitely unlike the untouchable, sexy thing that Loki had grown into with all his dark clothes and high walls.

"Thor? Are you going to unlock the doors?"

Thor snapped his attention back to reality, realizing for the first time that the two of them had reached Thor's sleek and red 2008 Mustang Convertible. Again, he was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry. Sorry. Dazed out on ya, Man."

Loki chuckled, "I noticed."

Thor couldn't stop the blush that exploded across his cheeks so, instead, he ducked his head in an attempt to hide behind his long, blonde locks. Digging his keys out of his pocket, he hit the unlock button twice and pulled open the door. On the other side, Loki followed suit and slipped into the passenger seat. As Thor watched that lithe body settle into the black leather seat from the corner of his eye, he began to wonder if this was a good idea after all…

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked. I wrote it at like two in the morning. Lol<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Just a Feeling?

_Sorry this took so long! I hope you guys enjoy this! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3:<em>

When Thor saw Loki the next day at school, it's as if nothing happened.

Which, nothing did.

Thor just wished something had.

He didn't know what he had wanted to happen; he just knew that when Loki gave him a curt nod and fake smile as a passing greeting in the hall, he had wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off that beautiful face. He'd wanted to turn on his heel, follow Loki to his usual place amongst the freaks of the school, the outcasts, and talk to the young man with the emerald eyes, midnight hair, and love for all things dark.

But he knew he couldn't. The high school hierarchy wouldn't allow it. Thor was the high school football star. Loki was the gay genius. They could never really be friends…

But that didn't stop Thor from wanting it more than anything.

Then the warning bell was ringing and Fandral was calling his name and Aarin was pulling Loki towards their first block. Darcy pecked Fandral's cheek, who called Thor's name again, before she ran off to catch up with Jane who was following Loki and Aarin, laughing along to whatever crazy tale the school's wannabe witch was weaving. Thor turned to leave, that want buried deep in his gut. As he walked down the corridor to his friends, he knew that only one other feeling could penetrate this deep-set want.

Concern…

Concern for a person who went home without any visible bruises, only to return the next day with a fierce bruise around his left eye…

Concern for a boy who never wore jewelry before the day he showed up wearing a spiked collar…

Concern for a friend who was weaving a vicious web of lies to cover up what lay beneath the makeup and accessories…

It was third block before the subject was brought up directly to him, but Loki really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Aarin finally turned on him.

"I really wish you would call me when he gets like that..." she whispers. Her hand continues to flutter across the page, her gaze still turned downward. If it had been anyone but Loki sitting next to her, they would have thought she was talking to herself. But Loki knew better; he knew she was talking to him. It was so much easier to ignore her though, instead of answering, and thus instigating a million-question interview. He even got fifteen minutes of silence before Aarin was putting her pencil down and turning to him. Now he was in trouble…

"Loki."

"Aarin," Loki countered, never looking up from his sketch. He was drawing his gods again. Or rather one of them. He was etching out the details of the silver armor when suddenly his pencil was gone and an ugly black mark was in its place. Loki turned a glare his silver and green god would be proud of on his closest friend. Instead of withering beneath his gaze, however, Aarin rose to the challenge, glaring back.

"Loki," she hissed through white teeth, but he could still hear the concern beneath the harshness, "I'm serious. He's getting worse, Loki. Any lower and he would've snapped your jaw!"

"No he—"

"Yes, Loki. He would."

The two friends glared at each other until, finally, Aarin sighed. Loki couldn't help but to smile over at her triumphantly. She rolled her eyes but smiled back nonetheless. They were best friends after all. And both knew that neither could stay mad at the other long. It was then that the lunch bell decided to ring, and Loki and Aarin only watched as the other students nearly tripped over themselves to get out the door. Loki closed his sketchpad, slid it into its special pocket in his bookbag, and started to gather up the rest of his art supplies while Aarin did the same on her side of the table. The two were too busy passing things to each other—they had a bad habit of stealing each other's things while they were drawing, painting, crafting, etc.—to notice the pair of eyes following their every movement at the front of the classroom.

Thor was supposed to be waiting for Jane. But that wasn't the real reason he'd stopped in this particular doorway. Yes it was Jane's third block class, and yes, it was just right across the hall from his own classroom. But no, it wasn't the easy walk or Jane that brought Thor to this door. It was the boy with the emerald eyes, frail body, and midnight hair.

Loki stood at the back of the classroom laughing with his closest friend as he gathered his art supplies, slid them into their places in his art box, and closed the top. Clicking the locks into place, that too joined his sketchpad in its designated spot in his bookbag.

"You should go talk to him."

Thor jumped, nearly tripping over himself. Jane giggled.

"Not funny." Thor huffed. Jane could object but chose not to. Instead she only smiled. Thor sighed. "I can't, Jane."

"Why not? And don't give me that status quo crap."

Thor opened his mouth. Thought. And then closed it again. Jane's smile widened.

"That's what I thought. He eats on the roof by the way."

And with that, Jane was gone, leaving Thor with his thoughts and decisions. He never saw Loki and Aarin slip out the back door.

"Seeya in band, Lo!" Aarin called running down the hall toward the cafeteria. Loki gave a dismissive wave before heading over to his locker.

"Mind if I join you?"

Loki turned around to see Thor smiling down at him holding up a small paper bag. Loki couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

><p>Please read and review! :D<p> 


End file.
